


Kiss From a Rose

by smoochfestmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoochfestmod/pseuds/smoochfestmod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco as characters from Revolutionary Girl Utena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: T46  
> Original Work Name: Revolutionary Girl Utena
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Artist's Notes: I knew this one had to be mine, mysterious prompter <3 I had initially done another picture but after inking I just couldn't make it work and the phrase "if you are willing to put Harry in a dress" was calling to my soul, so I started over! I really hope this is what you wanted because I sure had a blast drawing it.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/138062.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
